My job
by vanessa.santos.75098364
Summary: This is a scene of carol, merle and daryl on prison, It's my first time so, I'm sorry if I do something wrong.


**Carol.**

It was night, we were all gathered, Beth helped me with dinner while Maggie took care of the little Judith. All were still shaken by everything that had happened with the death of Axel, with the attack of that which is called "governor," and everyone was apprehensive thinking he could return at any moment. The only good thing that happened was that Daryl was back, it brought a little hope to all of us, but could not help but be angry by this filthy, soulless man who had come with him. Yes, Merle was with us again, and I never wished so much that he had actually died on that roof in Atlanta, he is the brother of Daryl, but he still does not stop me repulse just to see him, do not trust nor a bit therein. He had already eaten and just wanted to get out because Merle not stop talking hideous thing as "this food looks like shit" or anything like that. Said "Good night" to everyone, only for Daryl smiled, a smile of "I'm glad you're back," he just nodded, and that was enough for me to know that he was also happy to be back, cast a cold eye for merle, and went to my cell, quickly fell asleep.

Suddenly I was awakened by footsteps firm, did not give much attention and turned to continue sleeping, but was pulled by a force far greater than mine, he was, this man disgusting and nasty on me, I tried to ask for help, get rid of him, but it was tough to hold me, put his hand on my mouth to stop me from screaming:

"shh, shut your stupid bitch, since my brother has courage enough to fuck you, I'll do it myself"

Just wanted to believe it was not happening, hoping that this was just a nightmare, but it was not. He began to pull my shirt leaving me only bra, as I struggled constantly trying to get rid of him, in vain, as he began to unbutton my pants, tears started falling from my eyes, I was totally in panic, in a last attempt I bit his hand was over my mouth, and he took it for a second, I could say "HELP M-" when he hit my face and covering my mouth again, but more stronger this time. When I no longer had hopes he would get out of there, in a matter of seconds, he just pulled away from me, someone finally appeared, and I heard a voice that seemed totally furious:

"Get off her asshole!"

It was him. It's Daryl. My savior had arrived at the last moment to save me, as he always did. I've never been so relieved to hear his voice.

"Hey, hey, calm down brother, I just want have fun a little, just you can have this here, huh? this bitch is your girlfriend? you fucked her tasty? ohh yeahhh... "

"shut up"

"you stuck your dick in her pussy… ``huh huh, daryl, this is so good, yes daryl, yesss, ohhh ...´´ is like that huh? yeah, this is my little brother, the badass, eater of sluts!"

I could hear the punches that Daryl was taking on his brother, one behind the other, and then, nearly killing him beaten, he left it there and said:

"If you come close of her again, I swear I'll kill you"

Then he came to me and covered me with a blanket that was beside the bed, I was in shock, but I gathered my strength and last, in a trembling voice, said:

"D-Daryl, hug me ... please j-just, hug me..."

He did not hesitate, in seconds his arms were around me, and it was just what I needed, I could not contain myself to think what would have happened if he had not gotten there in time, the tears began to fall from my eyes, he with her hand gently placed my head on his chest, and I felt safe, I felt secure as never been before. His breathing was fast, he was more scared than I was, but tried to comfort me:

"It'll be fine, do not worry ... no one will hurt you, I'm here"

**Daryl.**

We sat there, sat on the bed, hugged for a while, she just fell asleep, I lay on the bed carefully, and I was just looking at her face, she looks like a kind of angel sleeping, I was just enjoying the moment, when anger returned my veins just remembering that scene, that filthy merle dog on top of her, a little more and I could have killed that-Damn! what can I do, he's my fucking brother and that alone keeps me from killing him, but if he comes near her again, I do not know if I'll remember that. After a few seconds there, I turned to go to sleep to see if it would stop thinking of getting the shit he did and my hate for him to have done that, and with Carol, she had to be fair? this is not fair, dammit! ... when I felt her hand grasp mine:

"Wait, Daryl, I ... thank you for saving me, but once, otherwise you had not come, I-I-..."

Damn woman, here she comes with that cry again, can not stand seeing this, needed to get out of there before I started crying like a fool, shit.

"It's alright, that's my job"

Then she smiled, closed his eyes, and fell asleep again. That smile I got rid of any bad thought, that smile had shown me that life still has some sense in this world of shit. She is what I need to protect, to keep me alive.

Sorry my english, I'm brazilian, if you have some error, forgive me.


End file.
